Kategorie:Bosse (Hollow Knight)
Gottessucher-Versionen von Bossen und eine Liste ihrer unterschiedlichen Informationen siehe hier.}} Bosse sind einzigartige Feinde in Hollow Knight mit normalerweise höherer Gesundheit oder sie verursachen mehr Schaden als die Standardkreaturen in derselben Region. Der Ritter muss möglicherweise einen Boss besiegen, um auf ein neues Gebiet zuzugreifen, ein Item zu erhalten, eine Quests abzuschließen oder einfach die Hauptgeschichte des Spiels weiterzuführen. Wenn der Ritter auf einen Boss trifft, erscheint sein Name auf dem Bildschirm und die Musik verwandelt sich in ein Kampfthema. Bosse Boss Variants Alternate versions of bosses. More challenging than the original fight. Some can be accessed by Dream-Nailing their corpse; defeating these dream bosses awards a large sum of Essence. Others can be found elsewhere in Hallownest after the original fight or inside Godhome. Fake-Out Bosses Bosses that include an intro sequence with a name card and a battle theme, however, will not be fought and have no purpose beyond being a surprise/joke. Dream Bosses A Dream Boss is the ghost version of a Boss that is unlocked by defeating a specific living Boss and then striking their corpse with the Dream Nail. The Knight will be transported to the dream realm and must perform a short platforming sequence to reach the boss room, which will be set up similarly to the room in which the original Boss is fought. Dream Bosses are significantly more challenging than their living counterparts, with much faster and more complex attack patterns, along with much greater health. When defeated, a Dream Boss, except for Nightmare King Grimm, will grant a certain amount of Essence, just like Warrior Dreams. There are six Dream Bosses in Hallownest. Losing a Dream Boss battle It's important to note that The Knight does not actually die during a Dream Boss battle. If the Knight dies, they will simply wake up next to the point of entry. This means several things: * The Knight does not leave behind a Shade. * The Knight does not lose part of their SOUL Meter. (However, the SOUL meter still completely empties.) * The Knight does not lose any Geo. * The Fragile Charms sold by Leg Eater do not break, making Fragile Strength and Fragile Heart particularly good choices. * Steel Soul runs will not end. Trivia *Designing a Warrior Dream was a reward for a tier of backers during the game's Kickstarter campaign. :"Ancient Hero: Appear in-game as an epic warrior-spirit! Help us create the appearance and dialogue for your spirit counterpart: Tell the Hollow Knight of your great deeds, then challenge him to battle!" *In this same Kickstarter project, a location called Queen's Glade is mentioned in the Warrior Dreams tier :"Become a Warrior Spirit in the Queen’s Glade" *In the Kickstarter project, it is mentioned that 3 people pledged to the 2nd to last tier, which allows backers to create their own bosses, two of them were the God Tamer, Sharpe, and a third upcoming boss in Silksong. The 2 companions announced alongside Sharpe do not seem to count in these 3. **There are also 3 upcoming bosses from the "create your own dungeon" reward tier in Silksong. *Dying at the same time as a boss dies will no longer lead to the boss being considered defeated, rather the Knight has to fight the boss again as it will be respawned. * Dream bosses do not need to be defeated to unlock the Pantheon of the Knight as defeating the base counterpart will count towards the lock. However, the dream boss will still not be available in the Hall of Gods.